Blackened skies: Part 2
by wolflover12345
Summary: This is the final part in my "Blackened Skies" series. Everything is off to a bad start when Sid gets a broken leg. But that's not all he has to face. He and the herd must face new enemies. But now Sid has to face the biggest challenge of all. Having a family of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long uploading this here story. I've just been busy with school and all. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

It was nine months since Sid and the herd had defeated Bistro, and Sid and Chloe got together. And Chloe had announced her pregnancy. The herd had been excited for weeks. Especially Sid. But ever since the day he had defeated Bistro, he had seemed a bit lost in himself, like a lone wolf with nowhere to go. Like he was hiding something. The herd had just pushed it aside as nervous energy about his soon to be son or daughter.

One fine day, the herd were out by the lake, having a usual talk. Sid seemed to more quiet than usual but, no one asked what was wrong. They just suspected it was the baby thing again.

"So guys, what you wanna do today?", Shira asked lazily as she lay on a sun-warmed rock.

"I dunno, maybe we could go for a walk or something", Manny suggested as he took a refreshing drink from the lake.

"Good idea", Diego agreed as he stood up from his current lying positon and stretched.

"I need to stretch my legs for a bit too", Ellie also agreed as she too stood up.

"What about you, Sid?", Manny asked his best friend, only to be answered by silence.

Manny looked across to find his friend staring into space.

"Sid?"

"Huh, wha- oh, eh...", Sid snapped out of his thoughts as he was greeted by a confused look on the herd's face.

This happened often but today, things seemed to be getting worse. It didn't seem right for Sid to be this quiet and he definitely didn't keep things to himself. If he had a problem, you can bet the herd would know about it. So why now?

"Are you ok dear?", Chloe asked, concerned for her husband. Sid sighed quietly as he took a deep breath and lifted his head to the herd.

"Guys, there's been something I've been needing to tell you for a while now", Sid said as he looked down nervously.

"Well, what is it?", Diego asked curiously.

Sid let out another deep sigh.

"Ok, well you know when I pushed Bistro into those electric beams which killed him?"

The herd nodded, wanting him to continue.

"Well, I never really meant for that to happen. I never even thought of pushing him into them"

"What do you mean?", Manny asked, confused.

"Well, you all know that I'm really clumsy and by luck, I just happened to trip over myself and push Bistro into those beams. I never even meant for it to happen. You all felt so proud of me, but I wasn't proud of myself. It was just an accident", Sid replied sadly as he lowered his head in shame.

"Yes, but that accident saved us all. We're still proud of you no matter what you do. No matter how clumsy you are. Your clumsiness saved us, Sid. You're still a hero to us", Manny admitted which gained Sid and the herd's attention.

"Really?", Sid asked with hope.

"Yes, you're a hero to us all", Manny replied as he watched his best friend's face light up with joy.

"Thanks Manny"

"No problem buddy, now how about that walk?"

"Lets go!"

And so the herd set off down the rocky path. Every once and a while, the silence would be interupted by the sound of rocks falling and crashing not far in the distance. The herd continued to walk until Sid noticed it. A rock was hurdling silently and was heading right for Diego.

"Diego! Look out!", Sid cried as the herd turned to face Sid pushing Diego out of the way as the rock crashed into the ground. But a scream of agony soon followed.

Silence crept in as the dust began to clear, but the sight was not a very pretty one. Sid had managed to push Diego out of the way, but he was not so lucky himself. As the rock had crashed to the ground, it had managed to crash right into Sid's right leg, releasing a howl of pain from Sid.

The herd gasped in horror as they saw the leg of their best friend jammed under the boulder.

"Sid!", Manny cried out in fear as he rushed to his friend's side. Everybody else did the same as they all shoved and pulled in an attempt to pry the rock off Sid's right leg. After a few minutes, the rock finally rolled off his leg as the herd rushed to his side. Everyone gasped and their cheeks puffed up in green as they saw Sid's right leg twisted in the wrong direction.

"Oh no! Sid, your leg!" Diego cried in fear as he saw the gastly sight of the probably broken leg.

"You- you saved me. You saved me", Diego stuttered as he looked at the remains of the shattered rock. He then looked back at his injured friend as the herd surrounded him. Diego joined them.

"Sid! Sid, are you alright?", Chloe cried in alarm as she watched in horror.

"I'm, I'm fine", Sid moaned in pain through gritted teeth.

"Can you move your leg?", Ellie asked. Sid tried to pull his leg up towards him, only to fall backwards in pain.

"We better get him to a doctor", Manny suggested quickly.

"What! We don't need a doctor, I'm fine, see", Sid protested as he just barely hoisted himself up and tried to walk forward, trying to hold in the pain, but it didn't work since it was plain to see he had a very bad limp.

"We're going", Manny said simply as Sid sighed in defeat as Manny lifted him up. After ten minutes, the herd arrived at the doctors.

The herd sat in the waiting cave until they were greeted by the doctor poking his head around the corner, summoning the herd inside.

"OK, lets have a look here", the doctor said as Manny helped Sid to sit on a stone table as the doctor started to look at the leg.

"OK, I need to clean this up first. This may hurt a little", the doctor stated as he walked over to another stone table and took a leaf and dipped it into a wooden bowl filled with water. He then walked back over to Sid who was clearly anxious about this. The doctor then gently dabbed the leaf on the blood stained fur around Sid's right leg.

"Arrggh!", Sid humphed in pain as he tried to hold still, eventually needing the herd to hold him down to stop him squirming.

Once the doctor had finished cleaning the blood off, he began examing the leg, taking mental notes as he went along. After about five minutes of examing and five minutes of the herd's reassurance, the doctor was finally finished.

"OK, I've had a look at the leg and it seems pretty bad. It's definately broken", the doctor informed as the herd squinted as they knew a broken leg wasn't good.

"I better wrap it up", the doctor added. He then got a mound of clay and moulded it into a cast around the leg, earning a few whimpers of pain from Sid.

Once he was done, the doctor grabbed a pair of wooden crutches and gave them to Sid.

"You'll need these to help you walk"

"OK, thanks", Sid thanked as Manny helped Sid off the table as he grabbed his crutches to stop him from falling over. The herd gave one last final thanks and farewell to the doctor and were on their way.

It was wierd for everyone, especially Sid, for him to be using crutches to walk. The herd would always have minor injuries like cuts or bruises but, never anything like a broken leg before.

The journey home was silent as everyone was stunned from the day's previous events. But that didn't stop them from looking over at Sid with concern in their eyes. All they wanted was for him to be OK.

Once the herd got home, the sun was already beginning to settle behind the mountain tops. Sid let out a long yawn, signaling the others that he needed to rest.

"OK, little guy, you need some sleep", Ellie giggled slightly.

Sid let out another yawn before replying.

"OK, goodnight", Sid yawned once before as he gently lay down his crutches as he lay down on his rock and began to fall into a land of dreams.

The herd replied

"Goodnight, our little hero"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for a while. Guess I just kinda got bored of writing for a while. Anyways here's your next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chloe was the first to wake up that morning. She kept getting pains in her stomach, constantly getting worse. She knew it was the baby coming soon but she didn't tell Sid or the herd yet since she knew Sid was more than likely going to freak out and try his best to help. But we all know how that would have ended. Somewhat badly. But when she woke up that morning something was telling her that baby was coming and it was coming now. A sharp kick sent Chloe lurching forward, groaning as she held onto her stomach in pain.

Everyone else was beginning to wake up now, stretching as they wiped the sleep out of their eyes. But another groan from Chloe reached Sid and instantly he began to worry.

"Chloe, are you OK?", he asked in concern. Now everybody was looking towards Chloe as Sid approached her, limping slightly from his broken leg.

"Sid, I think...this...baby is co...coming now", Chloe replied in between short pants of pain. Instantly the herd were thrown into histerics. Especially Sid. Ellie, her motherly instincts kicking in, rushed to Chloe's side.

"Sshh, it's going to be alright. OK everyone, we need you to go outside and wait. This is not going to be pretty", Ellie warned the herd. Sid reluctanly sighed and began to walk towards the entrance, stopping once to give a longing look to his wife. But he was happy. He was going to be a father, and Chloe a mother. Right now he didn't really care that his leg was broken. He was just too excited to notice.

He once again, slowly began to limp out of the cave, listening to the groans of agony coming from his wife. He felt so helpless to her. She was going through so much pain and all he could do was just sit their and listen. But Manny and Diego must have noticed this as they glanced at one another, then slowly making their way over to their injured friend.

"Hey, it's OK buddy. I know what it's like, just sitting here, not being able to do anything. But in the end, it's worth it", Manny reassured his injured friend. And it seemed to pay off as Sid gave a slight smile.

"Thanks Manny", Sid replied with a smile, earning Manny to smile back. Suddenly the bond was broken as Ellie began to emerge from the cave and said

"It's a boy", a smile lit up Sid's whole face as he began to rush past the others and into the cave to see his newborn son. The others were taken aback slightly, that was the fastest they had ever seen Sid run.

Once he reached his wife, Sid let a smile cross his face. A smile to big for his face. He slowly approached his wife and newborn son, relief entering his heart. He was a father and proud to admit it.

"He's just beautiful, isn't he?", Chloe began first, earning a smile from Sid.

"Yeah, he's just perfect", Sid replied happily. His son had black fur all over and hazel brown eyes. He looked alot like Sid, except for the fur and eye color. But his face a little Chloe thrown in there too.

"What shall we name him?", Chloe asked gently. Sid pondered on this for a second as the others began to enter the cave.

"So what are you guys gonna call him?", Diego asked as he and the others gathered around the happy sloth family.

"Hmm, how about...Hugo?", Sid suggested earing a smile from Chloe and the herd.

"It's perfect! Hugo. Our little Hugo", Chloe agreed spontaniously.

"Oh Sid, that's a wondeful name!", Ellie agreed with a large smile.

"Yeah Sid, that's actually a really good name", Manny also agreed.

"Thanks Manny, Ellie", Sid thanked them as Diego added in his thoughts.

"Hugo is an awesome name. I think it'll suit his look perfectly what with the black fur and brown eyes".

Everyone had agreed to the name of Hugo. It really did fit his look, Diego was right. And from that moment, Sid knew nothin would stop him from protecting Hugo. He was Hugo's father, and he would risk his life for him if he had to. It was hs job to protect Hugo, and protect him he would.


	3. Chapter 3

5 months had passed since Hugo had been born and he could already walk and talk. And he was getting on just fine with his life in the herd. Buck loved to play with Hugo and he loved teaching him new things like what to stay away from and what he could eat. Hugo's black fur had gotten seemingly darker and his hazel brown eyes had grown with a hint of chocolate brown. Sid's leg had healed but he was still left with a long scar on his leg which went from his upper thigh all the way down to just above his anckle. His leg stook out slightly to the right, just barely noticable, from where the break had been. But nobody bothered him about it. He had already been through enough. Manny, Sid and Diego's brotherly bond had grown a lot too. They began seeing each other as equals, treating each other with respect. They did that with everyone else too but, this was different. They didn't know how, neither did anybody else, but it just was and they didn't question that. Buck had also adjusted to life in the ice age. He had been living there for nearly 2 years by now. And everybody enjoyed his company, Hugo more than others at times. Buck was loads of fun and you could bet with him around that an adventure wouldn't be too far around the corner. And they really weren't. The herd had gone on many little adventures since Buck had arrived and everybody had enjoyed every single one of them.

Life was good. But on one particular morning, Hugo, Sid and Buck were playing hide and seek. Hugo was counting while Sid and Buck hid. Hugo didn't like learning to spell or how to say his numbers. To him, it was just a bore so hide and seek was Buck's little way of teaching him to count without letting Hugo know that. But it wasn't just to make him learn, Buck enjoyed spending time with his nephew, as Buck was practically an uncle by now.

Hugo had merely gotten to 8 when he heard something loud, almost like a crash. Hugo immediately peeped out from behind his shaking hands to take a look. But there was nothing there. He decided it must have been far off since he couldn't see anything and plus the crash didn't sound like it had been nearby.

"What was that?", Sid asked as he and Buck crawled out from behind a towering boulder, as Sid turned to face his little weasel friend.

"I...don't know mate", Buck replied cautiously as he looked around with concern, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything posing a threat, but also hoping to spot his nephew Hugo.

"I hope Hugo's OK. Hugo! Hugo, where are you?!", Sid called out as he cupped his mouth, hoping to get a response.

"Dad! Dad! I'm here, dad!", Hugo replied as he spotted his father and uncle walking out from behind the boulder. He immediately broke out in a sprint towards his father.

"Oh, Hugo! Are you alright? Are you hurt?", Sid questioned concernly as he checked his son over, looking for any possible injuries or bruises.

"I'm OK dad but, I heard something. It sounded like something crashed into the ground. Did you hear it Uncle Buck?", Hugo replied as he turned to his one eyed weasel uncle.

"Aye, mate. I heard it alright. We both did. Now I want you to run back to the cave and tell the others. Tell them that me and your dad are gonna see whatever that noise was and that they're not to follow us. Alright?", Buck replied as he placed his paws on Hugo's shoulders in an orederly manner.

"OK Uncle Buck. Be safe. You too dad", Hugo replied worriedly as he turned and began to run off in the direction of the cave.

"OK, Buck lets get going", Sid said as Buck nodded in agreement. So the two turned and headed in what they thought was the direction of the mysterious crashing noise.

"What do you suppose it is exactly Buck?", Sid questioned the weasel curiously as he turned his head to face him.

"I really don't know mate. I just hope it's nothin' bad", Buck replied with a small hint of nervousness in his voice, which showed Buck must have been scared since he never got nervous unless he had a gut feeling it was something bad. And it was a gut feeling.

The two continued to walk onwards. Suddenly something shiny caught Sid's eye as he turned his head to face towards it. He couldn't see what the object was but it was big and shiny. It seemd to be around 2 miles away.

"Hey Buck, look over there", Sid pointed out as Buck immediately lifted his head in a rush and spun his head around to where Sid was pointing. A look of confusion came across his face, the same look on Sid's face followed shortly after as they both squinted their eyes to try and get a better look. But it was no use, the sun was to bright as it was right behind the large object.

"We're gonna have to get closer to see what it is", Buck pointed out as Sid nodded his head in agreement. The two continued forward, constantly coming closer and closer to their mystery object.

After a good 10 minutes, the pair finally arrived at their destination. Everywhere was just snow and wilderness until their eyes met something, causing their eyes to shoot wide open. Sid and Buck both now knew that this was not gonna be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Sid and Buck's jaws dropped at the sight of it. They had been expecting something bad but not something this bad. They thought they had gotten rid of it ages ago back in the dino world. What is it, you ask? Well it was a spaceship. But not just any spaceship. It was Bistro's spaceship. The same Bistro that had been the leader of those nasty aliens called the Grays. You remember them, don't you? Those guys were bad news.

Sid actually fainted with the shock. Buck had noticed this, but he too, was too shocked to turn his head and ask if Sid was alright. He just stood there, in a daze of pure confusion and shock. How could this have happened? How could Bistro still be alive? It was impossible, wasn't it? These questioned rushed through Bucks mind as his jaw continued to drop more and more in anxiety. He had to get back to the others and warn them. Buck began to run off in the direction of the cave, until he remembered that Sid was still unconscious. He immediately turned around and sprinted back to his fallen companion. He gripped him under his armpits and began to drag Sid, but it wasn't easy dragging an animal twice your size bigger than you. Buck continued to pull his friend until he heard a noise stirring from the spaceship. He looked up and saw that the door of the ship was beginning to open as white steam began to emerge from the ship. But Buck's eyes froze in horror as a tall, dark figure emerged from the smoke. Buck immediately began to drag Sid as fast as he could to a towering boulder as he hid himself and Sid behind it.

Sid slowly began to open his eyes, only to be greeted by the worried faces of his herd mates. The last thing he remembered was staring in shock at Bistro's spaceship before he blacked out. Buck must have thought it was from shock, but it wasn't. Sid didn't just pass out from merely seeing his old enemy's ship of evil. He understood why the herd must think that now from Buck explaining it to them. But, for once, Buck was wrong. While staring at the spaceship, Sid began hallucinating. His head began to hurt wildly as the world began to spin. And then suddenly, he saw a brown wolf, just standing there in front of him. Of course Buck wouldn't have seen it, but this_ was_ Sid's hallucination. Sid then saw the wolf transform from a wolf to himself. Sid didn't understand this. Why would he suddenly begin to hallucinate? Maybe he was just seeing things.

Or maybe, it was a memory?

**OK I know this was a short chapter, but I'm trying to make the paragraphs longer. Anyway, please continue to read to find out more about Sid's crazy hallucination!**


End file.
